


Tony's Toddler Problem

by Rabid_White_Rabbit



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Fluff, Kid Avengers, Sometimes drunk Tony, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabid_White_Rabbit/pseuds/Rabid_White_Rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I kinda just made this out of the blue after seeing a picture on Facebook) Tony is bored and somehow creates a youth potion. Not wanting to test it out on himself, he puts it in a new carton of creamer and gives it to everyone currently in the tower before his press conference. Bruce and Bucky come back from Seattle to see the issue and suddenly Loki comes to say he accidentally turned Thor into a toddler and is need of help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rejuvenated Youth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I INTERRUPT THIS FICTION WITH THE FOLLOWING ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!!
> 
> THE CHAPTER TODAY AND THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS WILL BE EDITED AND REVISED TO THE BEST AND MOST THOROUGH DETAIL WITH EASIER DIALOGUE AND SUCH AND SUCH. 
> 
> THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS YOU READ ARE IN EDITING PROCESS AND MAY OR MAY NOT BE MODIFIED TO MAKE SENSE IF YOU ARE TO CONTINUE
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT FOR ANY REQUESTS OR CONCERNS

After the war between two Avengers, Tony decides to be forgiving and give Bucky a chance. Fury had taken in the Winter Soldier and T'Challa had given all his research information to the S.H.I.E.L.D research team that will take over Bucky's therapy. Steve was a fugitive, but Tony and T'Challa were pulling strings about getting that fixed. They were successful on getting the rest of the Avengers out of the Raft prison.

This story begins on a boring Monday in Tony's work room. Pieces of armor was scattered here and there. Robots, half built and completed, buzzed and whirred as they wait for orders or pieces. Tony was busying over some chemical equations, trying to balance the carbon dioxide and the magnesium.

"Tony, don't do anything stupid while I'm at the conference for cancer research." Bruce said as he walked in and looked over the paper. He saw the odd equation and made a worried face. He smelt the booze off of Tony's face and coughed a little. Tony looked a more than a little tired and in need of sleep. Lately, all the stresses of the Sokovian Records and having Bucky and Steve moving in together on the same floor with a lot of baggage. Bruce sighed and patted Tony's back as he left the room. He nearly broke his neck tripping over an Iron Man arm. 

"Yeah. Have fun." Tony said. He didn't really listen or take Bruce's warning about his latest, spontaneous project. Hours later, Tony was done with the inconspicuously clear liquid. It had no aroma, but he wasn't sure about the taste. He wouldn't want to be the one who had to test it if it was working to it's true purpose.

"Tony, it's time for the press conference about the Records." Pepper came in looking ready for a business meeting or the press conference she just talked about. Tony hadn't even changed out of his clothes from the previous night when Bruce came in to tell him he was leaving. 

"What time is it?" Tony yawned and looked for a clock after Pepper forced him to shower and put on a crisp suit. Tony had his hair combed and Pepper dabbed some makeup under his eyes to conceal the bags. 

"It's nine in the morning. When we get back, you're sleeping and having something besides left over pizza for lunch." Pepper said as she fixed his tie and straightened the shoulders of his suit.

"Let's go get this over with." Tony said as he grabbed his little vile and went to the kitchen.

Steve and Sam had just come back from their morning jog. Both were making coffee and waiting for Scott to finish making pancakes.

"Where's Bucky?" Clint walked in and had himself a cup for his morning routine. He wasn't sure going back to his family would be the best since he felt like someone was looking to put him back in the Raft.

"He went with Bruce to the medical conference in Seattle. There's a doctor there who specializes with brain damage and memory recovery." Steve said. He got up and went to the fridge to find the creamer.

"Looking for this?" Tony yawned. Steve looked up and saw the hazelnut creamer hanging in front of his head. The big blonde took it and looked Tony over.

"I'd take a nap on the way to your thing." Sam said, reading Steve's mind.

"Help me hide the booze later." Steve whispered to Clint. The archer nodded in agreement and Tony shot them a look.

"Tony!" Pepper shouted by the elevator down the hall.

"Later, guys. Tell Wanda her box is on it's way!" Tony rushed out, knowing Pepper would lecture him later for making them late to avoid the New York traffic. Steve poured the creamer in his drink and took a sip.

"What is in this?" He took the carton from Sam and looked at the ingredients.

"What's wrong, Cap?" Scott set the massive pancake plate on the table.

"Something doesn't taste right." Clint said as he put his coffee down.

"It's metallic." Sam said as he sat down. Scott had a sip of someone's coffee and looked like he ate a lemon.

"Yeah. What's the date on it?" Clint asked as he took a second opinion sip of his coffee.

"It's not expiring any time soon. Maybe it's just us." Scott said and looked over the printed date on the bottom of the carton.

"Hey, Wanda, can you tell us what's wrong with the creamer?" Steve asked as the young woman walked in. Wanda levitated the creamer to her and made herself a cup. She took a sip and winced.

"Is this a new brand?" She asked looking at the label.

"No, which is weird. Where's Vision?" Clint asked looking around. Vision was currently doing some shopping errands for everyone at the Walmart nearby. Steve was too stubborn to let a little metallic taste ruin his coffee time, so he finished his cup and went to the gym a few floors down.

Tony wanted to treat Pepper out and that he did. They went to a five star restaurant for lunch and went to the tower to spend the rest of the day sleeping and watching t.v.

"Tony!!" Pepper screamed when she walked to the living room to see Fury is holding a three year old.

"Is that Wanda!?" Tony walked in and saw Fury was holding Wanda.

"Where's Cap?" Fury asked as he put the three year old down.

"Fury, I want fruit." Clint tugged on Fury's coat.

"Hold on, Barton." Fury looked like he was fighting a migraine. Tony saw Scott and Sam were fighting over the remote and Wanda was napping on a pillow on the couch.

"What did you do?!" Pepper smacked Tony and glared at him.

"I made a youth potion!" Tony said half guilty and half amused.

"Alright, that's out in the open. Now, where's Cap?" Fury repeated in a low growl. He was not having a good day.

"He went to the gym." Sam said as he ran behind Fury's legs away from Scott.

"For how long?" Fury asked as he picked Scott up.

"I don't know." Sam shrugged and sat down. Fury put the boy down and ran to the gym. Tony and Pepper stayed with the little Avengers and Tony was trying not to laugh as Scott pulled on Pepper's hair.

"You owe me so much." Pepper glared at him.

Fury looked around the gym and heard a little kid crying in the weight room.

"You alright?" Fury said as he picked up a tiny toddler blonde from the corner.

"I want Bucky." Steve sniffed and laid his head on Fury's shoulder. He couldn't help it, but act the age he was in.

"I'm bring you back up to the others. Tony has some explaining to do." Fury said as he walked to the elevator. Steve yawned and rubbed his big blue eyes. When Fury got to the right floor, Steve was asleep on his shoulder.

"Awe he's adorable." Pepper cooed as she held him. Tony rolled his eyes and sighed when Clint fell asleep on his lap and Sam was drooling on his shoulder. Scott was sleeping on a pillow on the floor like Wanda.

"How long will this last?" Fury asked calmly though Tony and Pepper could see the anger in his eye.

"I don't know. I got bored and a little drunk yesterday." Tony shrugged as he whispered his response.

"You better find a way to fix this. I'm not sure how Barnes will react to his only allies as three year olds." Fury said as he got up and left. "Good luck." Fury said as he took the stairs down to the hanger he came in on a prototype jet-pack.

"Crap." Tony sighed when he saw the quinjet that Natasha left with coming in for a landing.

"Language!" Pepper hissed quietly.


	2. My Stevie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is frustrated with Tony while she keeps a good eye on Steve. The now toddler blonde's old health issues had come back and they have no clue how to keep him healthy until Bucky and Bruce come back. "What the actual fuck?" "LANGUAGE, BARNES!"

All Fury wanted to do was to have a calm day and have a strong coffee. He would test out the new jet pack because he was the director and he could. He had it stashed in his closet and his scientists and agents were running themselves ragged to find it. One of the newer agents tripped on her shoelace and picked herself up when she caught Fury looking at her like she got hurt. Her face grew red and she ran off with her team to make sure she didn't get lost in this maze of a S.H.I.E.L.D base. He picked up his phone when it rang obnoxiously on his desk. 

"Hello?" He sighed. 

"Fury, can you help out with something? Look, Clint just turned into a ten year old and we need help." A squeaky teenage voice called on the receiver. 

"Who is this?" Fury said incredulously. 

"Sam Wilson. You know, the guy that helped take down three helicarriers with Cap after Hydra had a coming out party." The teenager said and his voice was degenerating instead. 

Fury sighed and decided to take the jet pack out of his closet, opened the window, and took off. The agents and scientists looking for the device made deadpan expressions and grumbled about their waste of time. Fury, well, he had a smug expression. It was time he had a day for himself like this. 

He landed on a deck connected to the common floor. Three kids ran up to him. All of them were wearing large shirts and needed to have smaller clothes. A fourth kid ran up and had a ice cream in his hand. Sam, Scott, Wanda. Clint was the one with the ice cream.

Well, that's how he found them. Wanda was crying and he managed to calm her down to the point he had her sleeping on his shoulder. When he just got a little throw pillow barrier made on the couch for everyone to have 'nap time', he watched Tony and Pepper walk in. They didn't realize it, but he found them amusing. By the time he got Steve back to the common floor, Bucky and Bruce were flabbergasted and angry. Obviously, Tony forgot about Steve's past health issues. Bucky knew the asthma was bad enough, but with the heart issues, diabetes, and other things, Steve was back on the thin line again. Life and death and Bucky was done watching his best friend have his own body kill him. Well, Bucky knew that his whole life was on a thin life or death line since their childhood, but this was more severe because they all had no clue what the 'youth potion' would do to Steve's serum and health. 

"Good grief, what did you do?!" Bucky took Steve from Fury and looked him over. Steve sniffed and started to cry again. 

"Tony, you better fix this. Come with me." Bruce grabbed the Iron Man's ear and pulled him to the elevator. Pepper followed close behind and scowled. She would make sure that Tony learned his lesson and kept an eye on him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid again for the remainder of this situation. 

Bucky hushed and rocked Steve until he calmed down, but the little boy only started to cough and hack with weak lungs constricting in asthma. Everyone else, except those who were kids, panicked. Bucky calmly walked to the kitchen to boil water. While it boiled, he had sat on the floor with Steve's arms up to expand his chest and got him to breathe with him in deep, slow breathes. When the water was done, Bucky got a towel and had Steve's head covered to breathe in the steam with the towel also covering the water to keep the steam in. Everyone was silent. Bucky turned his head, but kept his gaze to the floor. 

"Good thing I remember this. You all would've stressed him out even more." He shrugged and rubbed the boy's back soothingly. "When he has an asthma attack, you have to stay calm and get him to follow your breathes. Make them deep and even. Only do this when he doesn't have an inhaler." Bucky instructed them all. If he had to leave for something, he had to make sure Steve would be alive by the time he'd be home. Then, he remembered all the adults were gone and he was left with little kids. Most of them toddlers. Fury had disappeared some time along the way and now Bucky was playing babysitter. "Where the heck is Vision?" 

"You said something?" Vision asked as he came through the wall. Wanda started to cry. 

"Don't scare them!" Bucky shouted and that made everyone cry. He had to pull Steve out of the steam and calm him down. Too much too fast wasn't good for his lungs and he didn't want to aggravate the bronchitis. 

Vision knelt down and picked up Wanda. She calmed down once he walked to a coat closet where he and Thor kept some spare capes and wrapped her in one of his. Bucky sighed and picked up as he got Steve to cling on his back and picked up Clint and Sam. They wanted to play and Bucky decided they could play if they were in the living room. He set them all down and moved the tables and lamps to areas the kids wouldn't get hurt or break things. Steve stuck close to Bucky, but the boys kept pushing and wrestling. Eventually, he got them all for nap time. He had to tell them a story about how he punched Loki in the face and Steve had laughed because Loki, in his daze, teleported away to recover and hasn't been seen since. That was just last week. The sun was just about to hit to four when he got them to wake up for dinner. None of the others had appeared and Bucky assumed Vision took Wanda to shop for clothing for the Mini Avengers. He was about to leave to start hiding Tony's booze when he turned around and saw Loki with his black eye. He snorted when he saw the imprint of his left fist still there on his cheek. What he didn't expect to see what Thor on Loki's hip asleep with a plush hammer. 

"Help. Me." Loki whispered. 

"I got my own stuff to deal with here!" Bucky hissed. 

"I already called Lady Foster and Lady Lewis to come here. They'll watch him while I find a way to fix him!" Loki hissed back. 

Bucky smacked his palm in his forehead and sighed. He walked over and picked Steve up to see Bruce and pointed to the spot for Thor to sleep on. "Let's go, you stupid-" 

"Language!" Loki rolled his eyes and marched to the elevator. 

To be honest, they all didn't see that coming. They knew Thor was looking for Loki, but when Loki explained that Thor interrupted and scared the Hell out of him while he was trying out something to use against them, the jump Thor gave him made him spill it all over the blonde god. Even the hammer was effected and turned into the plush. Bucky had Bruce take a look over on Steve and confirmed the prescription order with Tony and added a few more in case something bad were to happen. Bucky already knew what to do with Steve's health issues, but with the new medications that could help, he had to learn what all that meant. Once Jane got there, all the Mini Avengers were playing and getting attention with Darcy and Vision dropped Wanda off before leaving off somewhere. Steve just clung to Bucky and shied away from everyone else. He was angry with Tony though and they all knew why. Everyone was mad at Tony. 


	3. Thor's Temper Tantrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone that didn't have Tony's experimental youth potion took one kid Avenger. Bucky has Steve and Natasha is watching Clint which is pretty predictable in a way. Vision comes back from Walmart just a day later and watches Wanda while Bruce has Sam and Tony has Scott. Loki gives Thor to Jane while he fixes his headache and leaves in a flash to find his ingredients to reverse what he did to the Thunder God and possibly what Tony did to everyone else.

Bucky managed to get Steve asleep and have Tony order a prescription for the health issues that returned to the boy when he finished degenerating into a three year old.

"Bucky." Steve hugged his leg with a smile and Bucky sighed as he walked like a pirate with a wooden peg leg.

The six Avengers that got turned into kids were a handful and the only three people who could take care of them were dragging their feet on things. Wanda wouldn't stop misplacing things or using her powers to drop things off of high places, Sam and Scott were constantly bored, but Clint and Steve were a little tolerable. Steve wouldn't leave Bucky and the Winter Soldier was fine with that since he was the only one who knew how to actually take care of the blonde's health and keep him happy. Natasha took care of Clint since she's his partner and knew almost everything about him. Vision was watching over Wanda and Tony took Scott while Bruce took Sam. Thor was being watched by Loki and Jane.

"Mine." Thor held onto Jane and Loki rolled his eyes.

"You can have her." Loki sighed as he read the spell needed in a book.

"I'm going to see how Tony and Bruce are doing. Darcy, can you watch him?" Jane handed Thor to the other girl in the room and Darcy just gladly took him. "He's still adorable." Darcy said and sat down. Loki scoffed and turned his back. Thor whimpered and started to have a temper tantrum once Jane left the room.

"Oh, for Odin's sake! Shut him up!" Loki complained and covered his ears, dropping his book and loosing his page as Darcy tried to calm Thor down. 

Bucky was in the kitchen when Steve started coughing. He picked him off his leg and listened to his lungs wheeze horribly.

"Come on, Stevie." Bucky ran up the stairs from the living room with Steve in his arms up to the work room and saw the inhaler on the counter. Bucky shook it and got Steve to take a deep breath and hold it for the medicine to open his lungs up.

"Thanks for getting the inhaler, Bruce." Bucky sighed when the episode was over.

"It's no problem. I read the old medical history files to make sure he would be okay while we get the cure made." Bruce said as he walked over to make sure Steve was okay. Bucky patted Steve's back gently and they turned their heads when a loud crash was heard.

"What was that?" Bucky was on edge and looked around the corner.

"Wanda's been using her powers to levitate things off of shelves." Bruce said. Bucky sighed as he walked out. Bruce left the work room and his turn off the flame on a Bunsen burner to see if Vision was back in the lab to take Wanda back. He couldn't risk her destroying everything in the lab that would turn them all back to the appropriate age. 

"Wanda, is Tony or Vision here?" Bruce asked as he picked her up from messing with his organized pile of books.

"I don't know." She answered and yawned. It's been about three days since Vision was told to go to Walmart and get some stuff everyone needed. Bruce sighed and went to Wanda's floor, his work temporarily abandoned to put Wanda in her room for a nap.

Speaking on our favorite red and green andriod, Vision was in Hell's Kitchen looking for the Daredevil, so he could cross that off his list.  _"I believe you are needed back at the tower."_ FRIDAY said from the program in his head. "What is wrong?" Vision asked and pretended to be talking on a pay phone. " _Mister Stark made a potion and you are needed to help watch over the Avengers while he and Doctor Banner work on a cure."_ FRIDAY answered and Vision was wireless-ly being fed all the information he needed. He hadn't gone to Walmart like he was asked, so he made the stop on the way back. When he got to the tower, Natasha was chasing a Clint and Sam was playing tag with Scott. "Gotcha!" Tony tackled Scott on the couch and held him tightly to prevent him from squirming out. Scott whimpered and started crying. Vision stood there looking around and assessing the issue. Bucky came out and went to the kitchen with Steve looking pale and sickly. "Do you have someone coming with medicine for Captain Rogers?" He asked when he caught Bucky's eyes. "Yeah, Tony's intern is coming over to help." Bucky answered and get a warm rag on Steve's little head. 

Darcy kept Thor as entertained as she could while Jane was on work. After an hour before dinner, Thor had another thunderous temper tantrum. That caused a severe thunderstorm outside and causing Steve to have an asthma attack due to the sudden temperature change and the sudden panic of a close lightning strike. "It's okay. Jane will be back soon." Darcy was calm and collected as she held Thor and rubbed his back to calm him down enough. Well, try as she might, it didn't work so well. Loki quickly left after making a list and Jane was going to find someone to help them with the antidote. Darcy came up with Thor and everyone covered their ears besides Vision. "What's wrong with him?!" Pepper shouted over Thor's wailing. "I think he's missing something!" Darcy replied and Steve started coughing again. Bucky went back to their floor to keep Steve's asthma under control. "Or someone!" Jane came up behind her and took Thor. He calmed down a little and Jane saw Mjolnir was being played with by Scott. Loki had explained that he turned the mighty hammer of Thor's into a toy to keep him entertained while he read before seeking help with the Avengers. Jane took the toy and Thor calmed down all the way. "Mine." Thor hugged Jane and Tony snickered as Natasha relaxed on the couch. "Wait, why haven't we tried this?" Bruce took the t.v remote and turned the entertainment set on a children's show for the kids to be occupied with. "I'm getting a drink." Tony sighed and walked off. "No, you're not." Pepper chased after him, but everyone knew they wouldn't be able to stop him. 

Peter was swinging from Queens to New York City after crossing some criminals off of his to-do list. The freak storm that over took the entire state of New York was a tough obstacle to go through and Peter was drenched. He landed on the landing balcony that Tony uses and walked in after taking off his mask. "I thought you guys were kidding." Peter whispered when he saw some on the kids were napping. "I was hoping this was a dream." Natasha sighed as she had her tea. Peter saw Bucky come up and handed him the CVS bag of medicine. "Thanks." Bucky sighed and went to grab a few things before going back to help Steve with the fever. "Have you made progress?" Bucky asked Bruce and Tony. Tony was slightly tipsy and Bruce was trying to take a break while he could. "We're half way there." Bruce yawned. Rain poured outside when Bucky got down to his and Steve's shared floor and saw Steve was trying to get out of bed. "Hey, hold on." Bucky set the bag down and pushed the toddler back on the bed. Steve whimpered and started coughing. Bucky got the inhaler and gave it to Steve. "Hate being sick." Steve sneezed after his medicine and Bucky wrapped him in blankets. "I know you hate it. Though on the bright side, I did miss looking after you like this. Not a toddler, but just sick. Gives me someone to worry about besides myself." Bucky admitted and Steve sneezed again and curled up in the blankets. "Whatever." Steve yawned and the warmth pulled him back to rest in the soft blankets.


	4. Little soldier, big problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve got bored and found a hole in his room where the air ducts had access. Bucky only had his back turned for one second when it happened. Tony decided that the antidote should be in lollipop form and Bruce had to agree since the chemicals would crystallize and sugar was the perfect stabilizer.

"Stevie?" Bucky called as he looked around the floor. "Stevie!" He was getting frantic. Tony and Bruce weren't making much progress on Steve's version of the antidote, but they were getting pretty close to the antidote for the others. "Guys, I need help." Bucky sighed as he came up to the common floor. Everyone was there either napping, snacking, or just relaxing while they could. "Where's Steve?" Natasha asked as she woke up from her two hour long nap. "That's what I need help with." Bucky sighed. Natasha picked Clint up and Bruce put Scott on his shoulder. Sam wanted to be picked up and Bucky got him. Wanda was outside in the park with Vision, so they didn't have to worry much about her. They all went down to Steve's floor and saw the kitchen was a mess. "Okay, so he got hungry." Natasha sighed. They started looking around, but surprisingly the little blonde was illusive. 

Steve chuckled in the air duct and ate his cookies. The dust made him sneeze loud and adorably. "Hear that?" He heard Natasha whisper. The point of where he was, Steve could hear everything even if he was hard of hearing now. "Steve, come here." Bucky ripped the vent off and tried to get out. He got himself stuck halfway in. "Nat! Pull me out and you go in!" Bucky shouted just as Steve crawled over out of his reach. "Come here, Stevie. Come on, I'll make the pie you like." Bucky tempted the child, but Steve just giggled as he crawled away. "Nat! Push me in! Nat!?" Bucky thrashed in the hole while Natasha was running after the boys they brought with them. "I'll be right back!" Bruce went to save Tony from making a catastrophe in the lab. "Nat, help Bucky out of the air duct!" Bruce shouted as he ran to the stairwell. Scott and Clint found the hole Steve went through and hid in there while Sam ran screaming down the hallway with Natasha chasing after him. "Steve!" Clint smiled as the blonde crawled over with cookies stuffed in his mouth. "Want a cookie?" Steve handed one out from his pocket and Scott took one. "Bucky's coming!" Steve started crawling and the other two followed. Bucky managed to crawl down the duct and saw the kids. "Hey! Wait up!" Bucky strained as his arm clanked on the metal around him. "Stevie! Come on, guys!" Bucky sighed and he was a few feet from where they got into the wall. Sam screamed as he ran in and crawled away. Natasha ran inside and got her hips stuck like Bucky did earlier. "How's it going?" Bucky smiled as he rested his head on his hand. "Shut up." Natasha sighed and let her head fall on the floor. "Poor, Spider. Push yourself out, I'll drag them back." Bucky started to push on her to get her free. What felt like a half hour which was actually ten minutes, Natasha was freed and she went to get Tony. 

Tony was duct taped to a chair while Bruce calmed a baby Thor down while fixing a volatile chemical reaction by adding a high sugar dosage. "I want Loki." Thor sobbed. Bruce sighed as he bounced the toddler and kept an eye on the heating pad while the chemicals melted in a beaker. "Here, drink this." Loki appeared and took Thor from Bruce. "I mixed it with your mortal apple juice for taste." Loki sighed and set Thor down with a sippy cup. "He'll sleep until he's grown over night." Loki informed. Thor fell asleep at the mention of it and Loki took him out to the living room. "Is there more?" Bruce asked. Tony used his toes to scoot away and following the emerald clad god. "No, there isn't. It only works for Asgardians anyway. Now that my work is done. Farewell." Loki smirked and left after he put Thor on the couch with a blanket. Bruce sighed and pushed Tony down the hallway that Natasha was running down. "Rhodey is here. Peter came to help. I'm taking him to get the kids." Natasha said in one breath. "What do you mean? Where are they?" Bruce questioned. "Steve was hiding in the air ducts and the other three followed when they found where he came in from. Bucky's stuck and Tony is small enough to get them." Natasha explained. She ripped the tape off of Tony's face and the billionaire held back a scream. "Sleeping Russia got stuck in the air ducts? Nice!" He cackled humorously. 

Bucky sighed as the kids just bounced a ball of his head. His shoulders got stuck in a narrow duct and Clint brought a ball while they stood in a wide duct. "Stevie, I promised pie. Now, just run out and go get help." Bucky said calmly through gritted teeth. "No, I like this better." Steve grinned like the little shit he was being. Clint and Sam laughed when Scott sat on Bucky's neck. "I'm Ant-Man! I just took out the mighty Winter Soldier!" Scott proclaimed to their amusement. "My Bucky!" Steve pushed Scott off and hugged Bucky's head. "You guys are either cute or extremely annoying!" Bucky shouted and felt someone pull on his feet. "Who's on my ankles!?" He shouted as he threw his head over his shoulder. "It's just me. Nat's gonna pull us out!" Tony said as he patted Bucky's calf. Bucky managed to pull all the kids with him while Natasha and Bruce pulled them all out. "Steve, it's time for lunch. We'll see if you earned your pie tonight." Bucky scolded as he carried Steve out of the room and towards the bathroom. "Great. We have to bathe them." Bruce groaned as he held Scott out in front of him. 

After struggling to bathe all of the boys, they started running around and suddenly Steve and Sam were covered in flour. "Boys, after this bath, both of you sit in the corners." Pepper said as Bucky took them to have their second bath. Steve was still denying his fever, but it was low and Bucky wasn't bothering too much with it. "I don't wanna sit in the corner." Sam whined. Bucky sat both clean boys in their respective corners. Steve huffed and hid a cough. Tony came in and called everyone over except Steve. "Okay, so you guys have to try this and let's see the results." Tony handed each other them a lollipop as Bruce walked up. "We made it into candies. Steve, we're still working on making yours." Bruce sighed. Thor snorted on the couch as a full grown man without any clothing besides the blanket covering his lower half. "It will work in a day after you ingest it. I have one for Wanda when she comes home." said Bruce. Tony smiled proudly as they all were subdued to the attention of their candies. "I want to be big too." Steve whined. Bucky sat next to him and patted his back. "Soon, Stevie. Just be patient." He reassured the grumpy boy.


End file.
